


The Beekeeper

by alexcat



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watson has trouble with Holmes' retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beekeeper

THE BEEKEEPER

He said when he left London and retired that he would take up beekeeping, something I did not understand at all. Frankly, I never thought he would really stop being _Sherlock Holmes_ and just be Mr. Holmes with a house in the country. I could never see him doing anything at all but being a consulting detective.

He did it though. 

He married a woman half his age and moved to Sussex Downs. He even wrote a book about bees. 

He says he is very happy in his new life. I’m glad one of us is. I miss him so. 

~end~


End file.
